Heavenly Figures
by Fray Ray
Summary: A year after Malomyotismon's defeat, the 8 original digidestines learn their destinies might not quiet be over. Especially as the holders of Light and Hope and partners of the Heavenly Figures, who are essential to fighting this new evil.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon at all. Sadly.

I'm a Takari fan, so they're be hints of that. Maybe some outright. Not real sure. Maybe some Matt/Sora since they're canon. Don't have any real other ships. Might happen somewhere in it. Most want this to be like another season or something. haha.

* * *

Tai breathed in a deep breath as he dropped his bags in the middle of the open field. He opened his eyes and spun to face his friends, a large smile on his face, "Man, I love the camping."

Matt dropped his stuff beside Tai's and smiled as well, "Last time we were camping, it was work related."

"And the first time we were camping, we were drug into work. Very forcefully, might I add," Mimi plopped down beside the pile of bags. "At least it should be more relaxing than when we've camped in the digital world. We have no responsibilities."

"I've only ever camped in the digital world," Yolei admitted and Cody nodded by her side.

"Doesn't human world camping involve some mores?" Veemon's voice rang out as he hopped off the back of a very tired David.

"I think you mean S'mores, Veemon," David corrected, falling to the ground and onto his back beside Mimi.

"Same thing, Davis," Veemon informed his as he climbed onto his stomach. "When do we get to eat these S'mores?"

"They're edible?" Armodillomon perked up instantly and the group laughed. Veemon had said the magic word.

This camping trip in the real world was a great idea and would be a marvelous change from the normal. It'd only been a year since the group had defeated Malomyotismon and the group decided they could use a big get together week over the summer break. And, surprisingly, all their parents had said yes. Of course, this was after extensive promising that this had nothing to do with the digital world, apart from the digimon going with them and their parents sighing in agreement, even if something digital did come up.

Mimi had flown in from New York, with the news that her parents were planning to move back to Tokyo in the next few weeks. Apparently they decided nowhere in the world was safe from monster attacks and they might as well be near family. Joe had taken off a week from his summer cram school, which had been harder than anything to convince him to do. The rest of the group hadn't had as much trouble getting in, aside from Matt taking off from his band and Sora and Tai taking off from clubs.

"Alright well, I guess all us girls will share a tent. How does that sound?" Sora asked, setting down the tent that had been her responsibility to carry.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Kari joked, giving Sora a thumbs up while Mimi and Yolei nodded in agreement.

"The older guys will take a tent," Tai suggested, gesturing to Matt, Joe, Izzy, and himself.

"That'll be one smelly tent," Sora muttered jokingly and the girls giggled.

"Guess that means us four will take the last tent," TK said, setting down the tent he was holding and nodding his head to indicate it would be him, Ken, Davis, and Cody.

"I'm not sure which will smell worse…" Kari tilted her head at Sora and laughed softly.

"Alright fine, you girls put your tent up yourself without the help of us smelly men," TK joked as he started pulling parts of the tent out of the bag.

The girls had actually ended up with their tents up first, mostly due to Davis falling on his when it was halfway up and Izzy calculating the best way to put up theirs. The girls shook their heads after making a playful jab at the boys and went off in search of wood.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least starting a fire will be easy," Agumon had quipped when the girls returned with arms full of wood and the guys had finished putting their tents up.

"And catching fish," Gomamon added. "That is… if my powers work in the real world like they do in the digital one."

Joe patted him on the head gently, "We perfected this on our first trip to the digital word anyways. And if worse comes to worse, we can have Gatomon sing that song of hers twenty-four times."

"I hope we'll be just fine without resorting to that," Gomamon muttered, frowning slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong with my song?" Gatomon's facial expression instantly turned to an insulted one and she repeated the question when no one answered her, all opting to just laugh instead. She crossed her arms and muttered, "Gets me food, doesn't it?"

"I enjoy it Gatomon!" Patamon assured her. "So you can catch me one."

"Oh, you guys!" Mimi's sudden exclamation called the attention of the rest of the group as they turned to face her with questioning expressions on their faces. She lifted a hand and pointed slowly at the sky, "Does that look unwelcomingly familiar to any of you?"

The group slowly turned and looked up at the sky as a universal groan was let out throughout the older kids and TK said, "Not again."

"Not again what?" Davis asked, looking from the light show that was currently playing in the sky to the older kids.

Before anyone could answer, a giant wave came up suddenly and pulled all the kids into it. Over all the muttering and screams from the digidestines, Mimi's voice was the easiest to hear, "I thought we had a choice in this noooooowwww."

The twelve destines landed neatly beside each other, unlike last time when they were thrown in separate directions, and their digimon landed softly next to them.

Tai sighed as he looked around the familiar area, "At least it was a softer landing this time. But, why were we dragged back like this?"

"Good question, Tai," the recognized voice interrupted.

"Oh, Gennai! We were having a vacation. Why are we ALWAYS dragged in on a vacation?" Yolei whined and Gennai shook his head.

"I'm sorry digidestines but the digital world needs you again," he told them shortly.

"Aren't there digidestines all over the world now? I mean, more than there were before. Not saying I'm unhappy to help but…" Joe trailed off before he rambled as much as he normally could.

"The problem is… There are hundreds of digidestines but only eight of them hold the power of the crests," Gennai said and then glanced at Ken. "Well, I guess there have been nine crest holders, but that will be a different story."

"But what about us? Don't we hold crests?" Davis asked, stepping ahead of Cody, Yolei, and Ken who had all taken a step back when it became obvious he was referring to the original eight digidestines.

Gennai shook his head, "You hold the digieggs of Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, and Wisdom. But, the crests remained apart of these eight, albeit they were given up beforehand."

"I thought we didn't need the crests to reach ultimate anymore," Matt interrupted.

"You digidestines, always one step ahead of what I'm saying," Gennai shook his head once again and continued on. "While you don't have to have the crests, it's not easy to digivolve without them. Azulongmon gave you the ability but it'd be much easier with the crests."

"We gave the crests up," Kari reminded him simply.

Gennai glanced at Kari and grinned as if she reminded him of something. He continued on without even answering her original question, "Do you know what you and TK hold that makes all the difference?"

"The power to armor digivolve and digivolve normally?" Kari answered, though it sounded more like a question.

"Uh, sort of. Remember when Azulongmon told you about your crests of light and hope?" Gennai asked and Kari and TK looked at each other and nodded. "Well, it kind of goes along with that. What do Gatomon and Patamon normally digivolve into?"

"Angels!" It was Sora who answered.

"Yes, the help of you two allow them to become Angemon or MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. There is also the crests themselves, as you already know," Gennai explained. "And right now, those are going to be the most important things you'll need."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked, glancing from his sister back to Gennai.

"Light and Hope and the Heavenly Figures are going to be key to battling the new evil," Gennai gave Kari and TK a pointed look as he said this. "You eight will have to be up to it."

"What about us? Are we not going to be any help?" Cody broke in, obviously irritated.

"You'll be needed. But the problem remains, Angemon and Angewomon will be needed, thus leaving your digimon without a DNA digivolution. My hope is the three of you will stay on Earth because I can guarantee you that digimon will be getting through," Gennai responded. "Even with the lengths that will be taken to try and stop as many as possible."

"In other words, no we can't help. We're forced to the backburner and just have to _help_ every once in a while," Davis crossed his arms unhappily.

"It's the same concept as us when we weren't of help because our digimon couldn't digivolve," Tai told Davis. "And, if what Gennai told us is true, we'll need someone back in Tokyo and to organize the other digidestines of the world."

"And you, Ken," Gennai turned to one-time digimon emperor after seeing that Tai had that under control, "you have a choice. Stingmon is able to digivolve to his ultimate level using the crest of kindness. But, you must decide if you go back with Davis and the others, because they will not have anything stronger than a Champion level digimon. They may need Pieldramon or Stingmon to digivolve. Or, you can stay and help the eight with crests."

"I'll stay with Davis," Ken answered immediately, not to anyone's surprise. He was obviously closest to Davis and also very close to Yolei.

"Now, you eight, the gates that are allowing people to come and go as they please will be closed. You won't return home until the mission is complete, most likely. Unless you are desperately needed home. You have to realize that time in your world and the digital one are the same now. You may be here for months, at the least," Gennai warned the group and saw them look between each other, apprehension clear on their faces. "But, there is one offer, you can give up your crests completely and they may be bestowed upon a new child. The choice is yours."

Kari glanced over at TK, "It doesn't sound like we actually have much of a choice in this. What do you say?"

TK nodded, "One more time around the block. What do you say Patamon?"

"If you're in, I'm in," Patamon replied, looking down at TK from on top of his head.

"Same for me Kari," Gatomon told her. "Like you said, we have little choice anyways."

Tai and Matt glanced at each other and nodded as well, "If they're in, we're in."

"And I'm with Tai!" Agumon said, already taking on a fighting pose as Gabumon nodded at Matt.

"What do you say Tentomon? Still got it in us?" Izzy glanced at his partner.

"Positively!" the digimon replied.

"I guess if Matt and Tai are in… What do you say Biyomon?" Sora glanced at the small pink bird who gave her a nod.

Joe sighed, "School…"

"More fighting," Mimi was looking at her shoes.

"We don't have to, Joe," Gomamon told him. "I'm sure they'd understand."

"Yeah, don't worry about it Mimi. If you don't want to fight, we don't have to," Palmon rested a hand on her friends leg and looked up at her.

"Yeah, Joe, Mimi, we're getting a choice this time. We're not going to force you," Tai assured them, giving a friendly smile.

"No, I have to," Joe replied, looking dedicated all of a sudden. "We can do this. Right, Gomamon?"

"Right! …What got into you again?" Gomamon muttered and shook his head at yet another random outburst from Joe. "Just like the old days."

"What about it, Palmon? What should we do?" Mimi squatted down and took Palmon's hands.

"I'm always ready to fight for the digital world," Palmon told her.

Mimi stood up quickly, "Alright, if everyone's in, so am I! One last time for the digital world!"

"Davis, can you guys tell our parents what's up?" Tai turned and looked at the four that would soon be heading back to the real world.

"Actually tell my brother; you shouldn't have to endure the wrath of my dad when he figures out I'll be missing months of school…" Joe trailed off with a slight laugh.

"Just tell them the digital world called and we don't know for how long yet. And that I'll take care of Kari, no worries," Tai gave the others a thumbs up.

"And we'll hold down the fort at home," Davis returned the thumbs up.

"Ready to go back?" Gennai addressed the group that would be returning to Tokyo and they nodded before a wave came and took them out of sight the same way it had brought them to the digital world.

The last thing they heard was, naturally, Davis's voice, "Any of you notice TK and Kari have gotten to do all three adventures? No fair."

"He then turned back to the eight left, "You eight will need these."

In front of them, a light began to glow brightly in the colors of their crests and when it dimmed, their crests and new tags floated in front of them. With a glance at each other, they all reached out and grabbed them, knowing that this showed their commitment to not return home until the battle was won.

"Your digivices have changed a little as well. They'll now also be able to work more like walkie-talkies for easier communication," Gennai informed them as they looked down at their digivices which resembled the D-3s now. "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this," Tai answered and the other Destines and digimon nodded in agreement.

* * *

Review please. Continue aye or nay? Thanks for reading =D


End file.
